


8. Somnophilia

by Clefaiiiry



Series: Nina does a Kink Meme (idk if i'll finish) [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Masturbation, Beta Read at 2am I am sorry, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Other, Pre-negotiated Consent, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, afab bloodhound, brief mentions of choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clefaiiiry/pseuds/Clefaiiiry
Summary: Bloodhound wakes up horny in the middle of the night.For Anonymous.





	8. Somnophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Bloodhound is AFAB in this fic and their downstairs is referred to with cunt/clit/etc. If that is not your cup of tea you are welcome to exit out.

Bloodhound awoke at three o’clock in the morning desperately horny, barely remembering the dream that had left them in that state. They had a match early tomorrow, wanted every minute of rest they could get, but instead they were flopping onto their back and dropping a hand between their spread legs for any sort of relief.

As if their luck was shitty enough, they couldn’t even get off. 

They tried fingers, relentlessly teasing their clit and shoving three into their hole, huffing at the effort. It wasn’t enough, and only left them wetter and even more frustrated than before. Even when they tugged their hair and squeezed their throat, they just couldn’t finish themself off.

“Fuck,” they whined aloud to the darkness, slumping back into the sheets with an exasperated snarl, cunt still throbbing with need.

They could always sneak down to the locker rooms for a cold shower, but even just considering the prospect made them nauseous. They pouted and stared at the ceiling until their head offered a more… enjoyable solution.

It took them only a minute to throw on some shorts and a jacket, and be out into the hallway. They and their fellow legends often stayed in the Apex Compound the day before a match just to save the commute in the morning. Their bare feet were silent as they slipped down to Elliott’s room, unlocked the door, and clicked it shut behind them.

Any other time, they would have stopped to tidy some of Elliott’s clutter to one side, maybe neaten his desk a little. But right now they had other priorities.

Elliott was dead to the world, snoring softly, blanket half splayed over the side of the bed. Bloodhound tossed off their few clothes as they approached, into a corner somewhere to be lost. They pulled away the sheets, pausing when Elliott mumbled in his sleep. Nude, it was way too hot to sleep in anything more.

They had discussed this as a possibility before, agreed to the idea of his partner… using him as he slept. Even if Bloodhound wasn’t completely on board with the phrasing he’d used, the thought made their heat twitch again as they crawled up to straddle his lap.

Bloodhound watches his sleeping face, how his expression scrunched up for a moment as they settled their weight and took his soft cock in their hands. They were too worked up to bother with any prep beyond enough tugs to get him half hard.

They ground into him, easing his cock into their slick cunt with a long groan and shaky thighs. His warmth made them giddy, a little giggle bubbling from their throat. Bloodhound panted, back arching as they bottomed out. Elliott’s breaths stuttered, but he didn’t rouse even the slightest.

It took a full minute before Bloodhound spread both hands over his chest and began rolling their hips, letting out a broken moan as they picked up their pace. They whimpered, bouncing on his cock in such a frenzy that they didn’t notice him shuffling below them.

His cock was fully hard by now, filling them enough to make them shake and mewl, movements growing sloppy. They took a hand to their clit, jerking themself roughly, biting their lip to stifle a particularly loud moan.

“Fuck, fuck, Elliott-”

A little groan rose from their boyfriend, but they were still moving, faster, leaking an obscene wave of slick that soaked the sheets below. They would’ve been embarrassed if they weren’t so desperate to get off. Their hair clung to their damp forehead, lips parted as they whined and sobbed.

_They just needed a bit more-_

Then a pair of warm hands were at their hips.

“B-Babe- shit, God-”

Bloodhound’s head whipped up, but Elliott was already turning his face into the pillow, moaning so shamelessly loud that Makoa next door would have certainly heard if not for the soundproofing.

His eyes are unfocused, normally pristine hair a mess, muscles slack and useless from head to toe as a symphony of moans escape his hoarse throat.

“Holy shit, baby, keep going- Fuck, fuck-”

His voice is muddled with sleep, eyes heavy as he attempts to meet their hips with weak thrusts. His hands barely kept up even as their legs began to ache from the effort. Bloodhound was too worked up from their earlier attempts to last much longer. They let out a keen, a string of drool escaping the corner of their lips as the heat overwhelmed them.

Bloodhound screamed his name as they came, soaking his lap, squirming against him as they worked themself through their orgasm until they were quivering and sluggish. They flopped onto him, nuzzling into his throat and drinking in his scent.

“Baby, please, lemme cum, I-” Elliott was still thrusting up into them, drawing forth gasps and violent shudders.

“Inside,” they mumbled, giving their hips a few little jerks to encourage him further.

It took almost a minute for him to finish himself off, sagging into the sheets, damp with sweat and cum. If Elliott had it in him, he would have cringed at the thought of doing his laundry again so soon.

Right now though, he had a very sleepy Bloodhound to cuddle.

“Hey babe,” he croaked, still heavy with sleep.

“I’m sorry,” they muttered into his chest.

“Don’t-” He stopped to yawn. “Don’t worry, nice sight to wake up to.”

They hummed, reaching up to smooth some hair from his face. His eyes are so soft, they felt their heart swell in their chest.

“I love you,” Elliott said, so genuine they wanted to cry. They would tear down the stars from the sky and take on the universe to keep him at their side, all warm and safe. They wondered what they must have done to impress the Allfather for him to grant them Elliott Witt. Bloodhound cursed their own mind for not being able to put how much he meant to them into words.

“I love you too,” will have to do as he dragged the blanket up to their waist and bundled them into his arms.

_They only hoped tomorrows match would be a short one._

**Author's Note:**

> This... ended up being a whole lot softer than I initially intended but I did write this mostly at 1am so hey, maybe that says something about me.
> 
> I caved and wrote Bloodhound as AFAB in this fic. I know, I'm sorry, if people prefer the ambiguity I can alternate between the two, but! For this fic I wanted to be, urh, explicit.
> 
> I feel like I'm... missing tags and I apologise so hmu if there's anything else y'all need tagging <3
> 
> I also beta'd this at 2am just so i could post this and go to bed AND i wrote it on google docs which has a tendency to... change cases randomly. not fun, would not recommend.
> 
> This is prompt 8 for my [Kink Prompt Template.](https://clefaiiiry.tumblr.com/post/185726570437/remind-me-when-i-get-home-after-my-split-i-have-a)


End file.
